At the Beginning
by JustEs
Summary: My second songfic, based on the theme song from Anastasia. When I first heard this song, it made me think Piper and Leo. So I just had to write the fic. Hope you enjoy it!


**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own anything Charmed. Most of the quotes in this fic were taken directly from the show Charmed. "At The Beginning—The Theme Song from __Anastasia__" was written by Lynn Ahrens and sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. No infringements on any copyrights were meant._

**At the Beginning  
by Esmeralda**

I'll never forget the first day I saw him, when he came into the Manor to fix the damage the shapeshifters had caused. Even as Phoebe flirted with him, I somehow knew that he would be the one. If only I knew everything we'd have to go through in order to be together. Overcoming my shyness, discovering that he has a secret even bigger than my own. Almost giving up on him in order to have a normal life with a normal man. Actually dying and having him bring me back to life. Having him taken away from me, the worst moment of my whole entire life. And finally getting him back when I finally admitted that our jobs, our duties as Charmed One and her whitelighter come before love.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

But here we are, standing in front of Grams, our high priestess, my sisters, my bridesmaids, Dad and Mom here--YES! Mom alive for this very special day!--all standing near me, near us.

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

I turn to look at him, thinking he looks more handsome dressed in that tux than I've ever seen him before. How could I possibly be so lucky to have found him, especially after all of the guys I was with before—Jeremy the warlock, Mark the ghost, Josh the grad student, Dan the mortal—none of them held a candle to my very own angel.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

No! No! Just when we were about to say our vows, suddenly my sister, my very own sister's boyfriend has to come crashing through the door, making a mess of the whole place, even destroying my beautiful wedding cake that I worked so hard on! This is very simply not meant to be!

But my angel shakes his head. "I know that Piper and I were meant to be."

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

And he's right. A lot more has happened, but once more we're standing in front of Grams, once more we are surrounded by family and friends, and this time we are able to say our vows.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

As Grams twines our hands in marriage and speaks the words that make us forever one, I thank my lucky stars that I never just "settled" as I came so very close to doing so many times.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

As Grams says those magic words, "So mote it be" and everyone else repeats them, I know it will be. This is the start of our life together, my life as Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and I know that as long as Leo is at my side, we'll somehow make it.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through_

Oh no! The clock is starting to strike twelve! Mom and Grams have to go back Up There at twelve!

"Hurry!" cries Grams. "Kiss her!"

And as everyone else cheers, I feel my new husband's arms go around me and feel the love in his kiss. Slowly all of the cheering fade and for just a moment it's just the two of us in our own little world.

But then we come back to reality and everyone hugs and congratulates us. I don't believe it! We made it! We truly made it! Despite everything that has happened, my wedding day was truly perfect. I'm married! Married to my angel and surrounded by the people we love most!

_In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_


End file.
